1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor package in which a semiconductor sensor chip is accommodated.
2. Related Art
For example, technologies disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 are well known as a measure to relax an external stress in a mounting structure of a semiconductor element such as a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor sensor.
The technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a technology related to a resin mold package which the semiconductor chip is mounted on and accommodated in. Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 15, a bottom surface 103 of a portion 102 on which a semiconductor chip 101 is mounted is molded into an inverted V-shape in a resin mold package 100 disclosed in Patent Document 1. Therefore, the resin mold package 100 has a structure in which the external stress is absorbed by the inverted V-shaped bottom surface 103, which allows the external stress to be relaxed.
The technology disclosed in Patent Document 2 is a technology related to a flip-chip BGA package on which the semiconductor chip is mounted. Specifically, as illustrated in FIG. 16, a semiconductor chip 201 is mounted on a flip-chip BGA board 202 in a flip-chip way. In the flip-chip BGA board 202, a BGA solder balls 203 that are electrically connected to wiring in the board are formed on a surface on an opposite side to the semiconductor chip 201. A groove 204 is formed in a rear surface of a position where the semiconductor chip 201 is mounted along an external form of the semiconductor chip 201 or an outer periphery of the external form. Therefore, connection reliability of the BGA solder ball 203 is improved when the flip-chip BGA package is partially mounted on a motherboard.
The technology disclosed in Patent Document 3 is a technology related to a sensor package in which a semiconductor sensor chip is accommodated. Specifically, as illustrated in FIGS. 17(a) and 17(b), a sensor package 300 disclosed in Patent Document 3 includes a rectangular-box-shaped package 302 and a lid 303. One of surfaces of the package 302 is opened, and a semiconductor sensor chip 301 is fixed to the package 302 therethrough. The lid 303 covers the package 302. The sensor package 300 is mounted on the mounting board 304 using solder, and the package 302 is constrained by a solder portion made of solder. A groove 304 is formed in the package 302 along four sides of the semiconductor sensor chip 301. The stress from the side of the mounting board 304 is relaxed by the groove 304.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,020 (Published on May 2, 2000)
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-71251 (Published on Apr. 2, 2009)
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-3886 (Published on Jan. 8, 2004)